Advent of the New World
by A Cynical Illogical Ideologist
Summary: Set a bit after the end of ZX Advent. The story follows the actions of Raito, the average Hunter. Living an everyday life ignorant of the schemes behind the scene. The Game of Destiny continues and there is a new participant.Read to find out more. OCs
1. Mission 1: Just Another Beginning

**AN: I do not own Mega Man. Capcom does. Some Rights Reserved.**

* * *

Advent of the New World

Mission 1: Just Another Beginning

"You ready?" asked a voice.

"…." There was a click like one of a gun loading. Several more clicks were heard in the background. Everyone around had their weapons armed and ready. Atop the edge of a dry canyon, the people gathered around one person who is probably the leader.

"Everyone get your gear checked. The target is making its way through the canyon as planned. It's a big one." said the Leader.

All the people around got into position along the edge ready for the signal to jump. Along the canyon an enormous cloud of dust approaches. Underneath the cloud, just barely visible was a jeep driving at full speed with a large mechanical dragon chasing after it.

"Let's do this everyone!" the Leader shouted and leaped from the edge. Without fear or hesitation the rest followed in unison.

Target was a Spy Larue Type F, a red wyvern mechaniloid with large turbines that emit a constant stream of fire taking the shape of wings as well as a long tail that doubles as a laser cannon. They were manufactured a very long time ago and most of them have been decommissioned or hunted down. However once the threat died down people forgotten all about them.

Today most conventional reploids lack the capacity to deal with such threats and having a rare mechaniloid ravage a town is not the most pleasant experience for most people.

"Unit A, Unit B blast those rocks, seal its movements!" the Leader commanded. Two people pointed their busters at the top of the cliffs and fired a volley. The shots broke off several large boulders that fell on the dragon but the boulders were also falling on them.

The two of them fired grappling hooks from their belts to a point on the other side of the canyon. They quickly pulled themselves over avoiding the rockslide that knocked the dragon down. The leader launched two hooks to both sides of the canyon to suspend in middle and quickly unleashed several fully prepared charge shots. The surges of energy were too much for a conventional weapon to handle as the gun disintegrated after firing the bolts of energy.

Plasma bolts struck dead on the turbines keeping the mechaniloid in flight. The Spy Larue crashed along the wall slowing down but still sliding forward. "Unit X! It's up to you! Finish it!" shouted the Leader.

Up ahead there was another person suspended in the middle, buster pointed straight at the mechaniloid. It slid closer and closer until the heat from its body could be felt.

"Unit X? What are you doing!" the Leader shouted angrily.

The person in front of the dragon was shaking. The buster in his hands trembled as the mechaniloid approached. It opened its mouth side charging up a fireball to incinerate the foe before it. Its feral cry echoed through the canyon.

"Unit X!" the Leader screamed!

* * *

**TAP**

"Hey Raito, no sleeping on the job." said a hunter.

A young man suddenly regained his senses, "W-what?" He was leaning on one of the doors of a train. The desert scenery passed by rather quickly.

"Damn it Raito, if you the boss finds out you were sleeping on the clock he's gonna cut both of our pay." the hunter said angrily.

The young man being scolded was Raito our protagonist. "Calm down David, the job's already over and done with. Just gonna catch some Z s if I may."

David retorted, "My job is not worth our friendship you know. I never should have recommended you for this." David slumps his head in depression.

"It's not like the unemployment rate is high. There are plenty of jobs like construction and nature restoration. I mean those jobs are actually desperate for workers." Raito replied.

"That's because it's so dangerous to leave Legion's walls. There are still rogue mechaniloids and mavericks leftover from the previous wars. Not to mention pseudoroids as well." said David worryingly.

Raito said solemnly, "You'll never know what really lies beyond those walls unless you venture outside them."

"You're joking right? We just left the walls and are heading back to Hunter's Camp." said David slightly amused.

Raito responded, "No I'm not referring to the walls of Legion City but the walls of Legion itself." David seemed confused.

"Well I'd love to discuss semantics with you but we're already here." David walked towards the exit door just as the train was about to stop. Raito followed and they both disembarked from the train.

"Let's cash in at a transerver." said David. Raito nodded and followed him to the command center seeing a large crowd of hunters just a few buildings away at Jim's café. Ignoring the crowd the two of them quickly got their paychecks and left the building.

Raito looked over and asked, "What's with the crowd?"

"Seriously, you speak of a world outside of the walls and you don't even keep up with current events. The Ouroboros has fallen, Albert has been defeated and the world is saved." explained David.

Raito had a devilish smile, "Well then it's time for some drinks." He ran to the café where all the other hunters were celebrating their victory. David sighed and went as well. In the café Raito fitted in perfectly as he drank merrily along the other hunters.

"Alright John you are going down!" Raito slammed his mug down on the table with another hunter. "3,2,1 go!" He quickly began chugging his beer.

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" all the others shouted. Raito was gulping loudly as well as the other hunter, John.

"Fuck Yeah!" Raito slammed his mug on the table in victory. He slammed so strongly that the mug shattered.

Jim, the owner of the café said coolly, "That's going on your tab."

Raito whined and begged him to let it slide, sadly he forked over half of his paycheck to cover the broken glass and his other drinks he had last month.

"And now I drag your drunk ass back home." David finished his cup before grabbing Raito by the collar.

He squirmed, "Hey piss off David! I'm perfectly sober! I can sing my ABCs! AFSDFSSDSSAGASDG" his entire struggle was futile as David dragged him back to their apartment building.

The other residents ignored the two as they passed by because this was a common occurrence. After a short elevator ride and a quick walk into the hallway David took Raito's apartment key out of his pocket and opened the door. With great force David threw Raito across the room. Raito flew into a wall and plopped down unto his bed below it.

"We got work tomorrow. Don't be late." said David as he left. He lived in the room across from Raito in the hallway on the 7th floor. His apartment had only the basics: refrigerator, microwave, stove, bathroom, and bedroom. Despite this David kept everything clean and neat. He brushed his teeth before going to sleep.

The next day morning came as Raito felt groggy and tired. When he got up from bed his foot tripped over a box lying in the way and he face planted the floor which he hadn't cleaned in months. Raito's apartment was the complete opposite of David's. There were tons of unused junk in the room. Raito claimed that he would use them for something, but he never got around to it.

"Oh right, there's work today." he said to himself. Grabbing a new change of clothes, Raito went to the shower. Lukewarm water poured over him for a few minutes. His bathroom had a full size mirror as tall as he is, probably left by the previous resident. Raito threw his generic hunter's uniform into the laundry chute and put on his black form fitting body suit.

The body suit is generally worn by most members of the populace as a form of environmental protection and to blur the distinctions between humans and reploids. Reploids can only be distinguished by the red triangle on their foreheads indicating that they are Legion citizens and have life spans.

Afterwards he put on a pair of black pants. They had a worn out look which seems to have been worn a lot. Raito wore his red short-sleeved jacket open and lastly buckled up his utility belt.

"Hmm." Raito got a comb to fix his hair. His brown hair spiked upwards but some of it also formed pointy bangs. After he was done he took careful steps towards the door avoiding hitting anything in his room. He picked up his plasma pistol, but before heading out the door he looked at his wall. The only section of his apartment that was kept tidy, there hung two rectangular boxes about the size of his pistol. Raito took a deep breath and left for work.

David was already waiting at the station. Trains stopped by the Hunter's Guild very often before continuing to Legion because it was a great place to restock on supplies and hire protection.

"Morning." David greeted.

Raito returned the greeting, "Hey what's up? Not wearing your helmet today?"

Usually wearing a helmet with a green visor David doesn't show his smooth black hair which covered his forehead and was in the shape of a helmet.

"I'm starting to think you sleep with your helmet on." Raito jest.

"Har har I see you still like having hedgehogs sit on your head." David rebutted.

Raito shouted, "What!"

"Hey! We're about to leave!" the train conductor shouted. Raito and David stopped joking around and boarded the train.

"Escort cargo again?" Raito asked.

"Easy money." David said.

The train left for Legion crossing the desert at a very rapid pace. Raito sat around with a bored look on his face. Even David who takes his job seriously seemed bored as well. The ride is going very smoothly until a loud sound could be heard outside.

"Hey what's that noise?" David asked cautiously.

"Trouble." replied Raito now with a serious expression. He readied his weapon and went outside to the cargo area. The place was an open platform with crates tied down to the train. Raito looked up and saw a large yellow airship flying above the train at a low altitude.

Underneath the airship a hanger opened dropping several raiders each in a yellow uniform with facemasks. They landed all over the train in several places. Two of them landed near Raito's position.

"Alright boys it's time to rock. Take everything that isn't nailed down and kill anyone who gets in our way." a loud voice spoke from the airship. The raiders gave a rallying war cry before attacking. Their machineguns tore through the train as several crew members were killed. Screams could be heard from the far side.

Raito quickly got his communicator, "David, defend the engine room at all costs!" he ordered. "I'll take care of the raiders." Raito pointed his plasma pistol at a nearby raider shooting him off the platform. His body tumbled like a rag doll after hitting ground as the train left him behind.

"You'll pay for that!" another Raider pointed his machinegun at Raito and fired. Raito tumbled behind the nearest crate taking cover. As soon as he heard the Raider reloading, Raito quickly fired a plasma bolt at the Raider. The beam struck the Raider's weapon knocking aside as Raito quickly rushed him kicking him off the train with a roundhouse.

After those two raiders have been dealt with, Raito advance to the lead car. He was currently at the back of the train with three passenger cars between him and the engine room. He ran through the first car with no opposition ignoring the corpses. As soon as he entered the second car he immediately dived to the nearest seat barely avoiding machinegun fire. There were other people hiding behind the seats injured by the Raiders.

"Hey is everyone alright?" Raito asked.

"We were taken by surprise." said the Hunter blood dripping from his side hand holding tightly over the wound.

Raito grit his teeth in frustration, "Damn, I don't have time or tools to provide medical treatment." He pulled a grenade from his belt and lobbed it over to the other side. A clinking sound was heard followed by an explosion. The Raiders did not survive the blast as Raito advanced through the broken end of the car.

"There he is! Get him!" the Raider shouted. Three Raiders immediately open fired on Raito as soon as he entered the third car. With barely enough time to react Raito slammed the door shut blocking the bullets. He climbed the ladder to the side and got on top of the train. Crawling silently on the roof to avoid being heard he made it to the emergency exit hatch on the roof.

He quickly opened the hatch, dropped a grenade, and waited for the explosion. Raito quickly jumped down and dispatched the Raiders quickly. Plasma bolts knocked them unconscious leaving them with mild burns.

"Stay back!" David shouted. Raito could hear him in the engine room. Soon after, gunshots were heard. **RA TATATATATATATATAT**

Raito quickly entered the engine room seeing a bulky Raider with a chain gun spraying all over the engine room. Without hesitation Raito directed his pistol and shot the guy in the back felling him in one shot. David and the conductor got out of their cover sighing in relief.

"Thank god I thought we were dead." said David.

Raito said sarcastically, "You know a Hunter is supposed to run and hide when attacked by Raiders."

"Yeah well you're late. I took down five Raiders by myself before you got here." David said proudly.

"Seven bro." replied Raito. "But most of all can this train still run? That airship is still around."

The conductor examined the engine, "We'll make it to Legion, but it'll need repairs after. If we can make it into Legion territory that airship can't touch us."

David and Raito rushed back to the cargo area where the airship was now flying dangerously low over the crates. The airship lowered a mechanical arm that reached out towards a crate.

"Like I'll let you!" David aimed at the arm. The airship fired several shots from the machinegun on its bow. Raito pushed David down sending them both to the floor as bullets grazed them.

The mechanical arm grabbed a large crate and was returning to the ship. Raito quickly ran towards the crate, jumped and managed to hold on the crate. He climbed to the top of the crate and as soon as the hangar was close enough, Raito lobbed his last grenade into the hangar.

Boom! The arm broke off and fell on the train along with Raito. The Raider airship suffering moderate internal damage raised altitude and escaped. "That'll teach you to mess with us!" Raito shouted in triumph.

Shortly after, the two of them treated any survivors. The corpses were placed in body bags. "Their families are going to be very sad." David said solemnly but he continued working.

"Hey what's it like having a family?" asked Raito.

David looked up, "Oh sorry, I forgot about that."

"It's fine. I don't remember much from my past anyways. Or at least try not to remember." Raito said calmly.

After everyone was patched up they all rested in the first car besides the engine room. No one said anything. Everyone grieved the loss of their fellow man. The rest of the trip was somber as they barely got out of a Raider attack.

When they arrived at Legion City, the conductor wrote a report on what had occurred. Raito and David left to get their paychecks and the bodies were taken for recording and burial.

"Well since we're stuck here let's get a drink." said Raito happily.

"Not in the mood." replied David.

Raito spoke more seriously, "We've been through this before. I thought you would come to realize this is common."

"No matter what I still can't get used to it." said David. "I'm not as strong as you. We both know you are better at fighting."

"I'll go then. I'll be at the bar if you want to find me." said Raito as he left. David was still there disheartened by his inability to protect his colleagues. After a new minutes David got up.

"Damn it, Raito's right. I really could use a drink." David muttered as he dragged himself to the bar.

* * *

"To new life into the world eh?" said a voice.

"In the last mission report, Albert said some rather outrageous things." said another.

"Mikhail… Do you think it presumptuous for us to give birth to new life?" said the voice to the other.

"How absurd… Thomas you couldn't possibly hold fast to such foolish imaginings." said Mikhail.

Thomas replied loudly, "There are laws that give equality to humans and reploids, correct? Don't you remember? Those were passed because Albert and I agreed on them."

Mikhail a bit shocked, "W-what are you saying?"

"Give humans robotic bodies and give reploids mortality. So where do you think the **human bodies for the reploids are?** What do you think happened to the **original reploid data** from before we gave them mortality?" Thomas asked rhetorically.

Suddenly four Chosen Ones teleported in each in their megamerged forms.

"Thomas…You!" Mikhail shouted in disbelief.

Thomas continued, "Albert was wrong, so I helped the Hunters. But I do think he was right about one thing. This world needs to be _reset_."

"Thomas! Do you have any idea of what you are doing?" Mikhail shouted.

Aeolus points his saber at Mikhail, "Silence you old fool. Your time has passed long ago."

"So will you remain silent and compliant about our discussion or do I see a need to dispose of you like Albert." Thomas said maliciously.

Mikhail remained silent, fear coursing through his stout old frame feeling as if even his fears were being stolen from him. "Fine."

"I see you've still got some sense left in you old man." Aeolus lowered his weapon.

Thomas declared, "Now! It is time for the true advent! With our hands we shall create a new world!"

Mission 1: Complete

Reward: 200 EC

* * *

**AN: So I've really had this idea going and wanted to publish it. Even though I still work on Megaman Starforce Zero: The Legend Returns, I want to publish this epiphany I had about the secret ending of ZXA. **

**I'm using OCs so I hope they don't appear too shallow as I truly want to define their character throughout the story. I also don't want to straight out tell it to my readers as I define character through actions rather than the 3****rd**** person god perspective. **

**I thought about telling it from Raito's perspective in 1****st**** person and I am still considering it based on reviews so please review. **

**Grammatical errors I hope I made none. Also if the writing seems bland and repetitive I would appreciate help regarding such. **

_**Character Bios**_

_**Raito**_

_**Race: Human/Humanoid (Humanoid is the term for robotic humans aka Thomas)**_

_**Age: 22**_

_**Birthday: Jan 1**_

_**Height: 5' 9'' (175cm)**_

_**Weight: 150lbs (68kg)**_

_**Occupation: Hunter**_

_**Weapon: Pistol (Plasma)**_

_**Hobbies: Drinking and video games**_

_**Appearance: Short brown spiky hair with spikes in the front (like Vent). Wears a red short sleeved jacket with black pants. **_

_**Eyes: Blue**_

_**David**_

_**Race: Human like Raito**_

_**Age: 23**_

_**Birthday: May 21**_

_**Height 5' 10'' (177cm)**_

_**Weight 157lbs (71kg)**_

_**Occupation: Hunter**_

_**Weapon: Standard Issue Buster**_

_**Hobbies: You'll find out later**_

_**Appearance: He wears a generic Hunter's uniform. The uniform has a yellow green jacket and boots with metal knee guards as well as a helmet with a changeable visor. David usually wears his helmet all the time when he's not at home, but under that his hear is black and flows naturally down his head and is shaped by constant helmet wear. **_

_**Eyes: Brown**_


	2. Mission 2: Maverick Hunt

Mission 2: Maverick Hunt

"Unit X!" the Leader screamed.

The wyvern's mouth opened wide to release its fireball. The person hung there trembling between the canyon walls, an open target for the mechaniloid. The wyvern gave a feral cry flames leaking out the sides of its mouth.

"_I'm dead."_ Unit X thought. Fear prevented action even against a wounded opponent. However before the maverick could fire, a single piercing shot pierced its skull. The wyvern's head fell low, the fireball launched towards the ground away from Unit X. On impact, the fireball exploded into a flaming pillar of death. The light of the flames died along with the mechaniloid.

"Hey boss, what were you thinking giving such an important job to the rookie?" said a voice. There was a figure standing on the cliff holding a large rifle. Unit X still trembling from fright lowered himself slowly to the ground. He collapsed onto his knees shaking.

"X, are you alright?" Leader asked. Unit X gave a slight nod. The man with the large rifle made his way down the cliff. He frowned and kicked Unit X across the ground. Dust flew as the body slid along the barren land.

"You useless piece of shit! Your actions almost cost us the bounty and endangered Units C and D who were the bait." the man shouted angrily.

He was just about the kick Unit X one more time until Leader intervened. "Unit S you may be my second in command, but I don't recall ever letting you abuse our subordinates."

"You're getting soft Leader. Ever since you found the kid you've changed. Don't forget our goal." said Unit S.

"I have not forgotten. Unit X, you are to undergo 48 hours of the usual. This is your punishment." declared Leader.

_5 Hours Later at another Location_

Unit X continued to run laps around a field his breathing heavy and skin hot.

"He's been going for three hours already. Running that long is hard enough not to mention doing it in all his gear." said Unit A.

Unit B replied, "Well this is how things roll around here. If he can't handle it, he's out of here."

"Surviving out there? Living on his own? That's suicide." Unit A remarked. "I really do feel that he is going to die from this. It's his 5th time."

"So be it. We don't have enough to provide for a liability." Unit B left, leaving Unit A to watch Unit X.

The exhausted Unit X continued at his pace. "_I….I'm so tired. Every part of my body is telling me to stop."_ he thought. "_I'm useless. I was too afraid to even shoot down one maverick. Even so I found it. I have found it, a place where I belong…..A place…..where….I belong."_ Unit X collapsed.

* * *

The fresh aroma permeates the air. Its color its texture all compliment each other perfectly. The cup, not too big and not too small contains everything perfectly without spilling a single drop. Raito slowly lifts the cup and takes a sip. A smooth blend of flavors swirled in his mouth and went down his throat. He gave a carefree smile.

"Yo, barkeep this stuff is really good." Raito complimented. He was about to get his second sip when the door opened. A small chime showed that a customer walked in or out. David, Raito's companion walked in and sat on the counter next to Raito. He looked over at what Raito was drinking.

"Coffee? You're sober for once. But you've still got that retarded smile every time something good enters your mouth." said David.

Raito quipped, "Well since you're feeling mighty dandy would you like a spot of tea sire?"

"No thanks, I'll have a cold one." David ordered. The barkeeper immediately filled up a glass mug of beer from the tap and gave it to David.

"I don't always mean alcohol when I say _drinks_ David." said Raito.

Raito continued to sip his coffee. "Don't let it get to you." he said a bit more seriously. David's depressed look slowly evened out as the two of them drank quietly. Afterwards they both left 5 Energy Crystals (EC) on the counter and went outside.

"So what are you going to do now?" David asked. "The train is down and who knows when they'll fix it."

Raito pondered a bit, "Aren't there other trains?"

"Anywhere outside of Legion City is potentially unsafe good luck finding a train that won't charge you to go outside." replied David.

Raito counted how much money he had left. "Tsk.. 195 EC. Guess I'll find a job to kill time."

"This is why you should learn to manage your money." said David disapprovingly.

Raito was annoyed, "Mom…. shut up."

David went off into the market while Raito checked the mission board. Mission boards are terminals that publicly display available jobs from various employers. The Legion Government makes a lot of its revenue from advertisement. Raito scrolled through the work available searching for one that he liked.

"_Trash collector: boring, Poster Boy: degrading, Waiter: low pay,…"_ Raito continued searching for satisfying work.

_Maverick Hunting_

"Now this is interesting." Raito read the job description.

_Maverick Hunting_

_Employer: The Guardians_

_Difficulty: A Rank_

_Description: You shall be hunting mavericks in an area outside of Legion influence. Secondary objective involves searching for clues regarding maverick outbreaks. We are currently low on staff for this mission so Hunters are welcome._

Raito was familiar with the Guardians; they're a well known group that fights mavericks. They also have very selective recruitment. Raito accepted the mission. The offer disappeared from the mission board and left a message.

_Prepare yourself in any way possible. Downloading encrypted transfer coordinates._

"Now all I gotta do is head for a transerver." said Raito. Fortunately he didn't have to walk far as mission boards are generally near transervers. In his case it was right next to it. Raito inputted the coordinates and pressed enter. The cylindrical device raised a hand rail indicating it is being used. Green light circled him as his body teleported to another location.

* * *

Raito appeared within another transerver. The rail lowered and the device turned off. He stepped off the transerver and felt the floor moving. "Are we on a ship?" he asked.

"Yes this is the Grand Nuage, the flying airship that is our headquarters." answered a Guardian.

"Really and are you sure it's safe to just let anyone transfer in here?" said Raito.

The Guardian responded, "Well we actually set precautions so that we can check your bio signatures before you arrive. Anyways since you're here I'll escort you to the bridge."

Raito was led along a hallway into the bridge. Inside he saw a spectacular view of the clouds passing by.

"Wow." Raito said in astonishment but he quickly shook that off to not appear incompetent. "Hello I'm here about your mission request."

"Ah yes, that's correct." a female voice responded. The large armchair in the center turned around revealing a young woman. She had clear blue eyes, orange-ish yellow hair that went down to her back and tied at the end. The pink long coat matched her hat which had a green gem in the center. She also wore white gloves and black stockings all which made her look feminine yet commanding.

"_She's younger than I thought. Is this the leader?"_ those thoughts ran through Raito's head.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Prairie and I am the commander of the Guardians." said the woman eloquently.

Raito returned the greeting, "I'm Raito, pleasure to meet you."

"Regarding the mission request, I am afraid to let you take it because it's very dangerous." said Prairie.

Raito look a quick glance around the bridge, he does not see anyone other than Guardian members. "So I assume this is why I am in the only guy here." He said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"I had thought more Hunters would apply, but it seems you are the only one." Prairie quickly started briefing Raito on his mission. "You are to go with Aile into Area N where there are strong concentrations of mavericks. Clear and secure a path so that our research teams can safely investigate."

"The job said maverick hunting but I don't mind watching over your team for a little bonus." Raito suggested.

Prairie tried her best to keep herself from sighing, "Fine, since it's not a part of the job description." The typical greedy hunter, she's dealt with plenty of them before.

"We shall be above Area M shortly." an operator called out.

Prairie grabbed a microphone and spoke over the PA system, "All members prepare for the operation. You shall be accompanied by the Hunter, Raito. Everyone taking part are on standby in the hangar."

"Here, I'll lead the way." said the Guardian.

Raito was led down a few floors to the bottom of the ship. The Grand Nuage's hangar contained various vehicles for different missions. Several people were waiting in the hangar with hi tech gear and weapons. Although there was a girl who was unarmed, she doesn't seem to be a part of the research team.

She had short brown hair that went out in a long thin pony tail down to her back. She wore her blue jacket (which was similar in design as Raito's red jacket) open. The black body suit outlined her slim figure with a pair of white shorts covering the most important places.

"You must be Aile." said Raito.

The girl turned around, "Hm, yes I am and you must be Raito."

Aile is pretty well known among the Hunters and Legion officials as the chosen one for Model X as well as ZX along with her twin brother, Vent.

"If the Guardians have two Chosen Ones, I hardly see the need to hire a hunter like myself." Raito commented.

Aile responded, "Well Vent is out doing field work so I'll need some people to cover the rear while I push forward."

"Well I've always wanted to see what a Mega Man can do." Raito said playfully.

_Mission Starting in 3….2….1…._

"That's our cue!" Aile ran out the hangar door and jumped. Raito grabbed a parachute and followed after Aile.

"_Wait did she have a parachute on?"_ Raito thought. He was freefalling from the sky, the wind blowing in his face as he looks upon the landscape below. Ruins of the past lay ominously as death traps to the unprepared hunter. Beyond what he saw below, there was barren wasteland bordering forests and cities. It was like a patchwork quilt made from the land itself.

"_This feeling, it's… familiar."_ Raito pondered. Soon enough he caught up to Aile who went earlier. He was right, Aile didn't have a parachute.

"Hey where's your parachute?" Raito shouted loudly over the wind.

Aile cocked a smile, "Don't need one!" She began diving down faster and faster. The two of them were nearly approaching the ground. Raito had reached the safe height to release his parachute. A large white cloth quickly deployed from his backpack slowing his descent. Aile on the other hand continued falling.

There was 200 feet left before she would hit the ground. A blue blocky object floated out of her pocket. Aile quickly grabbed it and shouted, "Megamerge!" Blue armor enveloped her body with a distinct buster arm on her left. Energy charged in the buster and before plummeting to her doom she fired a blast towards the ground softening the impact.

Raito couldn't see anything from the smoking rising, but he started coughing madly when he breathed it. When he landed near Aile he saw that she was perfectly fine, standing in a smoldering crater but fine overall.

"Let's go." Aile signaled a command to move. The two of them ran into the ruins. The ground was rocky and there were crystals sticking out from several places all sharp and pointy. Raito observed his surroundings. To the distance there were the remains of giant dead trees. Who knows how old they were.

The sound of machine parts rumbling echoed through the ruins as Aile and Raito continued forward. "Get ready, mavericks are here." warned Aile.

Raito nodded and crouched down advancing slowly with his plasma pistol drawn. Aile searched the area for more mavericks.

They both tried to advance silently without drawing attention. But suddenly Raito accidentally kicked a rock and stubbed his toe. "Ow!" he shrieked. He quickly tried to silence himself but it was too late. He heard things revving up and something similar to a camera zooming in.

"Darn! We're going to have to blast our way through! Just stay close!" Aile ordered. Raito didn't have time to apologize for his blunder as he found himself running for his life against a mechaniloid horde coming from all directions.

"I'll pick off the ones on the side!" Raito shouted. A bunch of spiked out wheels rolled towards Aile. Raito aimed and shot two of them the rest continued rolling towards Aile.

She pointed her buster at the mechaniloids and fired several times destroying all of them. "Just move forward. We'll make it to Area N soon enough." said Aile. Energy charged in the buster. After a short delay she released a searing ball of plasma larger than her body straight ahead clearing anything stupid enough to get in the way.

They made use of this chance to make a mad dash to the other part of the ruins. The mechaniloids stopped chasing after the door behind them closed. "Why are there… huff huff…. so many .. huff puff… mechaniloids?" Raito asked.

"That's why we're here to investigate." Aile answered. "For some reason this area attracts plenty of mavericks."

Raito looked around, "This place in general just doesn't feel right."

"Setting up a warp point." Aile planted a device on the floor. The machine lifted itself upward and a tube of light appeared on the bottom. "All clear for transfer."

A team of Guardians teleported in shortly after. They began taking notes of the surrounding areas and took several photos.

"All I have to do is guard them?" Raito asked.

"Yep, I'll go on ahead to make sure nothing big comes this way. Small fry should be easy for you to handle." said Aile. She continued deeper into the ruins until Raito could no longer see her.

"_A Mega Man could handle herself."_ Raito thought. In the meantime he found a rock to sit on while the research teams worked. Raito would have guessed everything was going smoothly since the researchers are giving each other satisfied nods.

Suddenly gunfire was heard. Several bolts of energy flew towards the research team barely missing. Raito got up and fired back at the attackers. He identified them as several galleons. Everyone took cover behind some large rocks. Raito returned fire whenever he saw the chance but he was heavily outgunned.

He quickly popped out from his cover to fire again, shooting two of them down. At that moment he also got a quick glance at their numbers. "_5…6…7… no 8 left….and more are coming. We're being overwhelmed."_ Raito quickly retreated before the buster barrage tore him apart.

"Everyone retreat! We're outnumbered!" Raito shouted to the crew. The Guardians slowly backed off to the warp point Aile established.

"Requesting emergency transfer!" a Guardian shouted. He waited a few seconds before he got a response. "Mr. Raito we're ready to go! Hurry back!"

Raito was still engaging the enemy bolts of plasma flew across the storm of buster shots. He started to notice that he has fewer openings to return fire. "_Suppressing fire? Shit! I'm pinned down."_

"Mr. Raito we don't have much time!" the Guardian shouted.

With nothing to lose, Raito desperately made a charge towards the warp point. A volley of buster shots flew past him as he tumbled from boulder to boulder taking whatever shelter he could find.

"Almost…there!" Raito sprinted towards the group. Just as he was about to make it an extreme piercing pain stuck him. "Argh!" he screamed in pain. Raito was shot in the left shoulder his movements slowed down from the pain.

All of a sudden, the galleons aimed towards the ceiling and unleashed a storm of energy. "_They're collapsing the ceiling!"_ Raito desperately carried himself on as fast as he could. If those boulders fall everyone will be crushed. The rocks were now only a few feet above everyone.

"Mr. Raito, we're sorry!" the Guardian screamed. The entire crew was enveloped in a white light and teleported out.

"Ahhhhh!" Raito screamed. He desperately fired at the rocks above. They weren't destroyed but at least he shifted their courses. Boulders fell beside Raito as for the smaller ones he shielded with his right arm the best he could. Blood dripped down his arm as the rocks continued to rain down upon him.

"_I'm going to die here just because?"_ Raito remembered his talk with David before.

"_We've been through this before. I thought you would come to realize this is common."_

"It's not unusual for Hunters to die on the job. I guess my view of things change when I'm the one dying." Raito coughed as more dust filled the air. Below Raito's feet the floor started cracking.

"I thought this was solid rock!" Raito shouted as the floor crumbled and gave away. Falling into the crevice, Raito's screams were drowned out by the darkness.

Mission 2: In Progress

To Be Continued

* * *

**AN: So now Aile and Prairie enter the story. What will happen to Raito? How will he get out of this one? **

**Thank You: Read and Review Please. As always I appreciate comments and criticism.**

**Shout out to all Mega Man fans to check out Rockman Ciel. It's a Japanese fan game that is a sequel to Zero 4. Ciel is the main character and they have already published an official art book just like the Zero Complete Works. **


	3. Mission 3: Escape

Mission 3: Escape

"Hey wake up." someone said.

Eyes slowly opening, the darkness vanished as he saw Unit A over him.

"Where am I?" Unit X asked in wonder. He slammed his fist on the wall next to him. "Ow." he muttered. Looking around he was on an old bed and there were metallic walls around him. The room was bare save for the two inside.

"My room.. huh…." Unit X mumbled.

Unit A handed him a glass of water. "Here, drink up."

Unit X backed off almost afraid, "Hey! If Leader catches you with that."

"Leader was the one who told me to give this to you so drink up." Unit A forcefully placed the glass in Unit X's hands.

"But why?" Unit X seemed confused.

"Because no one else wants to see a comrade die." Unit A said sternly. Unit X took a sip savoring every drop. The water was refreshing. Unable to stop, he quickly gulped down everything.

Unit A led him outside, "Let's get some air." Walking through the hallways, the building seemed to be an abandoned military base of some sort. Some of the doors won't open and a few passageways have collapsed. They both took an elevator to the roof. The dark elevator ride ended with bright light flooding through the doors.

"This is…"

"Yeah, we don't see much but that's how it is here." said Unit A.

All around the base there's only barren wasteland. The earth was a depressing gray as the chilling winds blew over it. This was the scenery they've always seen. The life of those who live on the Fringe is compared to a living hell.

The Fringe is an unforgiving wasteland far from civilization. The area ravaged by countless wars proved uninhabitable by even the most advanced societies. There are still those who survive in such hostile environments hunting the large mavericks that roam the wastelands. Resources are scarce to the point where water is considered a luxury.

Unit X asked, "What's the next mission?"

"Just search for supplies." Unit A answered. Unit X began walking away until Unit A stopped him. "I'll go with you."

The two of them got in the jeep and started driving off into the wasteland. The engine rumbled noisily. The vehicle continued to move straight until it found something.

"Look over there!" Unit X pointed. Unit A drove towards the direction until they saw a caravan. The trucks were loaded with supplies, some were destroyed but most were left intact. The two of them got out of the jeep and searched the caravan. There was blood and oil all around the caravan.

"Looks like there's been a battle here." Unit A searched a corpse for anything of value.

Unit X cringed as he saw the bodies of reploids and humans scattered around. However he continued searching the caravan for any goods.

"We've hit the jackpot." said Unit A. "Load everything on one truck and drive it back."

Unit X opened the door to the only truck that wasn't toppled over. When he looked inside he was startled by what he saw.

"S-save…..me.." said a voice weakly. Someone sat in the truck severely injured.

"Hey what's the hold up?" Unit A asked. Unit X showed the person inside the truck.

Unit A gave a solemn look, "His injuries are too severe. We can't save him even if we could. Let's put him out of his misery."

"Don't take it personally." Unit X threw him out of the truck.

"You…scum." the person said weakly, he was on his last breaths.

Unit A retorted, "You were just foolish to think that passing through the Fringe was a good shortcut."

Despite the Fringe being a barren wasteland teeming with mavericks, it also serves as a shortcut between nations. Merchants or anyone else pass through at their own peril.

Unit X returned to the jeep while Unit A drove the truck. They headed back quickly in great haste. Unit X activated the radar on the jeep. The device beeped furiously at the enemy signatures.

"Mavericks on out tail!" Unit X shouted. He set the jeep to autopilot and fired a grappling hook at the truck. He pulled himself up to the top and readied his buster.

"_I hope we can make it back."_ thought Unit X.

* * *

In absolute darkness Raito could only feel the cold rocks around him. He had just woken from an unconscious state. The wound on his left shoulder continued to hurt as he felt the stinging pain with every movement.

He adjusted his pistol into low power mode and squeezed the trigger lightly without pulling it all the way. The light from the weapon gave a faint glow enough for Raito to see his surroundings. He was surrounded on all sides by massive stone walls with dubious inscriptions along them. Raito looked up but could only see darkness above him.

"Looks like I'm stuck here." Raito mumbled. He sat down on the floor waiting for help to arrive. He continued to wait for hours but not a sound was heard. The ringing in his ears got worse from the silence. Raito wasn't even sure if his ears worked anymore. Most of all he was hungry.

Despair found its way into Raito's heart. "_Looks like I'll really die here. At least I wanted to go out with a bang."_ and he soon fell asleep.

* * *

"Report." Prairie commanded.

The Guardian seemed shaky, "We were forced to evacuate due to overwhelming maverick numbers. Unfortunately Mr. Raito was not able to escape."

"What about Aile?" Prairie asked with a hint of anger in her tone.

"She hasn't returned yet?" the Guardian seemed confused.

Prairie dismissed them and returned to her seat. She had a worried expression. "_Aile should be fine since she's a Mega Man, but…. I'm sorry Raito. Still it's worrying how she hasn't come back yet. I hope she can rescue Raito along the way."_

* * *

"Hiiiiiii." said a shrill voice.

Raito weakly opened his eyes noticing a ball of light floating in front of him. "_What's this?"_ he reached out his right arm trying to grab the light only to have it fly off around him.

"Who are you?" The shrill voice asked. The ball of light returned in front of Raito.

"I could ask the same to you." Raito replied softly.

"Wah!" The ball of light flew around surprised, "You can hear me? See me? I thought humans couldn't see cyber elves."

"Cyber elves eh? I thought they were all gone." said Raito.

The cyber elf flew around energetically, "Well I'll be! Let's play! Let's play!"

Raito clutched his left shoulder tightly, "I would if I could." he mumbled weakly. The cyber elf noticed the wound and hovered over it.

"No problem! If you promise to play with me I'll help you." said the cyber elf. Raito nodded and the elf circled him rapidly until all he could see was a white ring of light around him.

His body disappeared.

Raito transported to another area of the ruins except everything was tinted green. "This is weird, I'm not hungry anymore and my wound stopped hurting." said Raito.

"Welcome to cyberspace!" said the elf cheerfully.

Raito was incredulous, "That's….impossible."

"I don't know the border between this world and cyberspace is really thin here." said the elf. "But first let me heal you." the elf sprinkled some particles on Raito's shoulder. The hole closed up instantly and the wound was gone.

"Alright, I'll play with you, but first I've got to get out of here." Raito ran along the corridors followed by the cyber elf. He felt almost weightless as he could scale walls that were normally too high for him and jump over large pits.

The cyber elf asked, "Are we playing follow the leader? I love that game!"

"Sure why not?" Raito responded as he continued through the ruins. He approached a blue door floating in mid air.

"That's the exit!" said the cyber elf. Raito jumped through the door without hesitation. He felt his body warping somewhere. When he came to he was in a tunnel connecting the ruins to the outside. He could see light coming from the other direction. As Raito continued forward, he was stopped by another cyber elf.

"You are…" the cyber elf following Raito said timidly.

This cyber elf was different; instead of a ball of light it had rainbow bands of light orbiting itself.

"Who are you!" Raito questioned.

"Who am I? I don't know." said the weird elf. "Yet I have a feeling you don't know who you are yourself."

"What are you talking about?" Raito said impatiently. "I'm Raito, the Hunter."

"You may have forgotten, but your eyes don't lie. Whether it's by luck or fate I entrust you with this…. no this may be even destiny." the weird cyber elf spoke vaguely.

A white beam of light pierced through Raito's chest. "Urgh!" he screamed in pain. His eyes unblinking, his pupils shaking wildly as he tries to focus on the elf. Soon a stream of data was injected into him. Several smaller beams of light carved along his body as if etching something inside him. Raito screamed but no one could hear him.

After everything was over, Raito lay face down on the floor unconscious. The weird elf disappeared and the other elf hovered over him.

5 Hours Later

"Ugh….." Raito slowly regained consciousness. His body aches and he struggles to get up.

He feels a burning sensation stinging his chest. "Ugh!" Raito held on to his heart tightly. "_I must get out of here."_

Raito drudged on slowly each step taken with heavier breath. He tripped over a wayward rock and fell painfully to the ground with a thump. Raito laid there for a bit and then continued onwards towards the light. He was only a few more steps away until he was outside. _"I… made it."_

Outside there was an open excavated area. The researchers that were once here were long gone and now the area was left open with rusty machines lying around. Once Raito was outside the pain on his chest lightened up a bit, his hand loosened up and he regained his normal posture. He heard footsteps approaching.

"_Who would be wandering around here?"_ Raito cautiously scanned his surroundings. Straight ahead, walking towards him was a woman with dual toned spiky hair with orange on the front and the rest being brown. "_I remember her face from somewhere."_ Raito thought.

Orange vest, white pants, gauntlets, and a large orange stone in her hand, Raito couldn't see the whole thing but he had a hunch about what it was. "_This is bad"_ Raito thought. "_I'd have to run into one of them here of all places and it's not a friendly one."_

Atlas, the chosen one of Model F is marked as a bounty in Legion due to her actions involving the Model Ws. Generally all Hunters are aware of the existence of Mega Men and the Biometals after the fall of Master Albert.

She stopped in front of Raito, giving him a fierce glare. "Who are you." she spoke menacingly. Raito remained silent yet cautious as he continued to scan around Atlas for a way out while avoiding eye contact.

"Don't make me repeat myself. Who are you and what are you doing here?" Atlas interrogated even more aggressively.

This time Raito responded, "I'm just a wandering hunter exploring ruins for treasure. Please leave me be."

"Humph." Atlas folded her arms and closed her eyes. Raito took this as a chance to leave and walked past her. As soon and he walked a certain distance past her Atlas stopped him.

"You'd really think I'd let you leave?" Atlas slammed her fist into the ground, "Megamerge!" a pillar of fire erupted from the ground where she struck and emblazed her body. Now she was covered with orange plated armor. The helmet had a white forehead section adorned with two horns pointing upwards. Most outstanding of all were the two large knuckle busters that were larger than her arms.

"This is the worst." Raito drew his gun. His heart rate increased and he focused all his attention towards the greatest threat. Out of the frying pan and into the fire or so they say.

Mission 3: Complete

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading. This chapter is a little short but that's because I am busy with the last weeks of school. Summer is coming soon so I should be updating faster. I just hope the fandom doesn't die out.**


End file.
